A New Love
by HavocHound
Summary: Marshall had always loved Chase, but now its too late to say or do anything with his best friend/secret crush now married to Skye. Marshall wonders if he'll ever find love, but maybe it's closer then he thinks. (One Shot)


_**AN: So I haven't mentioned this yet, but I've moved to North Carolina for a new job I'll be having for six months (Plus longer if I do a good job), so I've been busy moving, preparing, and just had my first day. I'll be working hard for the remaining days of the week, but I do get weekends off, plus the Christmas break that's coming up and all.**_

 _ **While I've been doing this I made two new fics. This is the first one, a romance that just came to me. The other one will be a friendship focused one on Marshall and Rocky. Updates to my current fics will happen either this weekend or next week.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

It was all perfect.

A perfect wedding. Perfect reception. And now Chase and Skye were off to their own perfect honeymoon all thanks to the pitched in help of Adventure Bay. Marshall doubted any other wedding in the town's history had been as big and celebrated as his best friend's wedding. Marshall stood outside on top of the Lookout, watching the stars. He was still dressed in his tux even after the wedding and his friends were all out doing their own thing.

Rocky was out still partying with Zuma and Everest. Rubble was passed out in his room, and Ryder was helping out with the cleaning. Meanwhile, Chase and Skye were on their way to a first class trip to Hawaii for two weeks. He had a great time if Marshall was to be honest. He was the best dog, gave a speech right after Ryder, and danced, ate, and was a bit hit with his jokes.

So why was it that he felt like he had the worst day of his life?

Oh, right. Because never once told the one pup he had loved all his life how he felt.

 _I really hope you're happy, Chase,_ thought Marshall as he watched the stars above.

He could remember when he was first welcomed into Ryder's home. His parents and old owner had died in a fire; the memories were hazy but knowing he had lost everything had nearly shattered him. If it wasn't for Ryder and Chase helping him back from the brink of despair… Marshall didn't want to know but he felt like being adopted by the two of them was the best thing to ever happen. Ryder became like his father, Chase like his brother… and then more.

Puberty was a hard time for a pup to turn into a proper dog. But while all the others were trying to avoid looking at Skye or Everest, Marshall kept himself focused on Chase. When he came to terms with who he was, Marshall felt disgusted. A male pup loving a male pup? Wasn't that blasmphy in some religions? He felt ashamed to think of such a thing for his best friend.

That was until they once rescued a gay couple from a mud slide and he learned none of the others cared about such a thing. To them, it didn't matter if you loved a female or male. What mattered was the strength of your heart. Marshall wasn't disgusting, but he was however still unlucky.

Because no matter what he felt, Marshall knew Chase would never be his. Ever since they were pups, Chase had kept his eyes on Skye each time. Marshall lost count the many days and dreams he wished Chase would look at him like that, tell him how much he cared about him, even wish for a nuzzle or kiss that would have sent the dalmatian into a fantasy of epic proportions.

But that's what it was. A fantasy.

He never told Chase how he felt when he started dating Skye. Or when he mated with her. Or when he proposed. And now that they were blissfully wed, it was all over forever.

A tear dripped down Marshall's face. He wanted Chase to be happy, and he was glad Chase found the mate of his life. Yet he hated that the one dog he wanted more than anything was no longer an option. He tried to find others in the past, even some of his other friends. But it always came back to Chase. His smile. Courage. Sexy voice. His backside. His kindness. Determination. Heart.

All of it he fell in love with. _I fell in love with a pup who never once saw me anything more than a brother and friend._

Marshall sighed and turned away from the railing, thinking of just heading into bed when he heard the elevator come up. He waited until he saw Zuma, no longer in his tux, come out with a smile on his face. "Dude, there you are. We've been trying to call you for like ever. You're missing a great after party at Mr. Porters. I think Rocky's trying to hit on Everest and she seemed to be into it."

Marshall snorted at the thought but wished Rocky the best of his luck. "No, I'm beat. Besides, I gotta pull Chase's duties now that he's on his honeymoon for two weeks. That means I gotta get up early."

He made his way to the elevator and was about to hit the button when Zuma asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" asked Marshall, raising his eyebrow.

Zuma sighed and shook his head. "Talk about the fact that Chase choose Skye and not you."

If there was ever an ackward moment, it was right there. Marshall's entire face turned red as a monkey's butt as he tried to open his mouth to deny Zuma's claim, but nothing came out. The knowing looking that he gave Marshall made the dalmatian curse and close his eyes in defeat. "How long?"

"I think it was when we were teenagers," said Zuma, with a chuckle. "I was heading to the bathroom in the hallway when I heard you whispering Chase's name over and over. And that wasn't the only thing I was hearing in your room as well."

"Son of a…" Marshall cursed before growling. "Okay, fine. I love Chase. Got a problem with that?!"

Zuma raised his paws, but kept himself still in his grin. "Nope. Not at all. To be honest, you're not the only one whose looked at that fine tone tail he's got behind his rear end."

For the second time, Marshall's jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"Oh come on, dude," joked Zuma as he walked into the elevator and nuddged Marshall. "You didn't think you were the only dog into males around here, were you?"

"But… I've seen you with girls!" shouted Marshall, pointing at Zuma.

"Girls. Guys. I like them all," said Zuma, shrugging. "Ain't nothing wrong with playing for both sides. Finding a true love, that's kinda harder." Zuma sighed before looking at Marshall with a softness in his eyes. "So how long?"

"… years," whispered Marshall, sighing in defeat. "I've loved him for so long… it's almost a miracle that I kept it a secret from everyone but you."

"Believe me, you did good. I would have thought you were interested in Everest, but I guess you are a better actor then most thought," said Zuma as he pressed the button for the dorm rooms.

The elevator opened as the two continued to walk until they were at Marshall's room. The dalmatian entered his room with Zuma right behind him, not even bothering to ask. "If you ask me, I think you're a good dog, Marshall."

"What do you mean?" asked Marshall, slowly taking off his tux, not knowing that Zuma was watching him intently.

"If I was in love with Chase, which I wasn't don't worry I just admired him from behind, well I wouldn't give him up for anyone," explain Zuma with a warm smile. "But you let him marry Skye without a single word. I guess it takes a special kind of someone to let that happen at the cost of their own happiness."

Marshall, now undressed, thought about and gave a small smile. "I guess it does… I just… I just don't know what to do now. Chase was the only pup I ever loved… I just… don't want to be lonely…"

He then froze up when he felt Zuma's paws wrap around his waist as he nuzzled the back of his neck affectionately. His tongue slowly slipped out and began to lick at Marshall's neck like a snake. "Who says you need to be lonely."

"Z-Zuma?" asked Marshall, who moaned and started to shiver. "W-what…"

"Do you know how long I waited for this day?" asked Zuma as he forced Marshall to turn around and look at him straight in the eye. There was a fire there that was burning inside of the lab and he wanted to unleash it. "How long I waited until Chase and Skye finally married so I could approach you? So I could show you that there was always somepup looking at you like you saw him?"

"W-wait… you mean…" muttered Marshall as he felt Zuma's paw go between his legs and make him yipe. He moaned as Zuma slowly licked his chest. "Oh, god… that feels…"

"You wonder why all those pups and dogs and I didn't choose one? Because they were not you. They were not he sexy, kind, wonderful, amazing, and beautiful dalmatian that I've had been begging to have for years…" whispered Zuma in Marshall's ear before tugging it, earning another moan. "And now Chase is gone and I have you to myself. You don't need to be lonely anymore, Marshall. Let me take over. Let me show you what love is. Let me be the one to give you the love you never got from Chase." He placed his paws over Marshall's cheeks and whimpered. "Let me love you."

Marshall stared into those eyes. The same eyes he once held for Chase so many times over. And now these eyes… these wonderful eyes were for him.

"Yes."

Zuma dived forward with a kiss and Marshall responded as they fell onto his bed.

* * *

The morning chirps from the birds outside awoke Marshall as he tried to move, but felt himself wrapped around another dog. Opening his eyes, he saw Zuma sleeping peacefully beside him as the smell of hardcore mating entered his nostrils. _I just… woah…_

And yet he had no regrets. Zuma treated him like a prince and for the first time in his life, Chase was not once in his mind. All that was there was Zuma and his lips, hands at his waist, his pelvis going in and out of his…

 _Okay, gotta stop before I get morning wood…_ thought Marshall as he slowly got up, but woke up Zuma in the process.

"Morning, sexy dude," yawned Zuma as he rolled his head.

"So… are we together?" asked Marshall, wanting to ask the obvious.

"I want to be if you want to be," whispered Zuma, smiling.

Marshall smiled back and kissed his lover on the nose. "I think I want to be…"

"Great… so then how about a real date tonight?" asked Zuma, with a wink. "And _desert_ later?"

"Sounds good," said Marshall as the two got up. After one more kiss, the two exited the room only to walk straight just as Rocky and Everest were… who were both bed headed.

The two groups looked at each other in surprise.

"Um…" said Zuma and Marshall.

"Yeah…" replied Rocky and Everest.

An awkward silence until Marshall cleared his throat. "So, who wants breakfast?"


End file.
